


sugar milk and molasses

by pearl_o



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, F/M, First Time, Genderplay, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-12
Updated: 2012-05-12
Packaged: 2017-11-05 05:09:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/402767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pearl_o/pseuds/pearl_o
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time Charles gets fucked, it's with Raven's cock.</p>
            </blockquote>





	sugar milk and molasses

Charles knows more or less what to expect. Part of that is from what he's overheard plenty of times in other people's minds - he can still remember one particularly vivid experience, of being thirteen and sitting down on the train across from a handsome man staring out the window; he'd brushed into the man's mind without thinking, and the images he was reviewing in his memory were so pornographic, so scorching, that Charles had immediately sported an intense erection. He'd had to hunch over himself in the seat, uncomfortable and barely able to breathe, stuck in that position for what seemed like ages, until the man had left and a severe-looking middle-aged woman thinking about knitting had taken his place.

And even besides his telepathy, too, Charles has experimented before by himself. It was awkward and a little embarrassing, stretching out in his bed, trying to figure out angles, wondering how his fingers would compare to an actual cock. But it felt good, anyway. It had been worth it.

So between those two elements, Charles thinks he is really quite well-prepared. Certainly as much as he could possibly be, all things considered. But even so, when it comes to the actual experience, to this actually happening to him, _right now_ \- it's overwhelming.

"Charles?" Raven says, her voice sounding a little uncertain. "Charles, are you okay?"

He forces his eyes open, giving her a reassuring smile. "I'm good, yes, it's good, keep going."

Raven still looks doubtful, but he stretches his hand out to find hers on the mattress beside him, and squeezes tightly. Raven takes a deep breath and pushes in further.

Charles tosses his head helplessly back and forth on the pillow. All of his nerves feel alive, tingling like he's had an electric shock or like they've fallen asleep, except good, it all feels good. He can hear his own breathing, and it's heavy, it sounds almost wet, like there's a sob hidden in his throat.

Raven's face above him looks oddly angelic. All the parts of her he can see are the same as her most common form, the blonde and blue-eyed one she wears day-to-day. When Charles licks his lips, he can still taste her sweet pussy, even though it's gone now, as if it had never existed in the first place. When she had shifted into a boy afterwards, she had tried looking like one of their classmates at school, then a creation of her own, but both had felt wrong. It was Raven who was going to fuck him, and so it was Raven Charles wanted to see. He had felt her confusion when he tried to explain it to her, but she'd shrugged and followed his wishes anyway. Only her genitalia is different now; even her breasts are still, bouncing slightly within Charles's viewsight every time she moves. Even that juxtaposition there is another thing adding to his arousal now.

She comes to a stop when her cock's fully sheathed in him, her balls against his ass. Charles shivers and it just heightens his awareness as he tightens around this foreign entity, so undeniably _inside_ him. It hurts, but he likes the way it hurts; it just makes him want more.

"What do I do now, Charles?" Raven says. Her breath's coming heavy again, too, though it's nothing like the way she'd sounded when he was going down on her. She's still in control now, still totally coherent. Charles is the one who is feeling undone.

Charles inhales deeply and holds it for a long moment before letting it out again slowly. He can feel his muscles start to relax around her. "You can move now," he says.

He can feel the force of Raven's concentration as she starts to shift her hips, shoving against him with short, hard thrusts. She's worried about doing it wrong, and he sends her all the reassurance he can, because everything she does feels good. He doesn't know if there's any way she _could_ do it wrong.

He closes his eyes again and slips a hand between their bodies, wrapping his palm around his cock. He's already slick with precome, and his hand moves easily, quick rough jerks with a twist at the head. The back of his hand hits against Raven's stomach on every upstroke. 

"Raven, will you-" he starts to say. "Can you-" He drifts off, not sure even how to phrase what he wants.

"What is it?" Raven says. Curiosity, fascination, pleasure, though the latter isn't nearly as strong as his. Charles can't think how he got lucky enough to have someone like her, someone who cares for him this much, who will do such things for him. She's his best friend, and she's _brilliant_.

Charles bites his lower lip, worrying it between his teeth until it aches, and then he just blurts it out. "Can you make it -- bigger?"

" _Oh_ ," says Raven, surprised, and then Charles can feel it, her cock actually growing inside him. Not much, he doesn't think, it couldn't be very much at all, but anything feels like a lot in such a small space, and he feels so complete, full beyond belief, like she's touching and finding every good spot in his body. The pleasure spikes all at once, and he's coming for what feels like a long time, arching his back as he shakes through it.

He falls back against the bed. Every muscle feels relaxed and soft and lazy now, and it contrasts completely with the hardness of Raven's cock still inside him. When he meets her gaze, her eyes are wide and golden - she's slipped a little with her ability, but it's not like he can blame her.

"I didn't think you'd come that fast," Raven says frankly, and Charles scrunches his nose at her. "Do you want me to stop now?"

"No," Charles says. "You can keep going. If you want to, I mean," he adds after a moment.

Raven starts moving again, and Charles can't help but cry out. Raven is going to hesitate, he knows, but he can't quite speak now, so he sends her the thought instead. _Don't stop now. Please._

"You really like this," Raven says, and Charles starts to say something but her next thrust pushes up against some new spot, and he has to turn his head sideways on the pillow, bringing his fist to mouth to bite at the knuckles.

"After this," Raven says thoughtfully, "I think you should lick me like that again. What do you think?" 

_Deal_ , Charles thinks at her, and it's the last coherent thought he has for a few minutes.


End file.
